


花街的土浸着血

by buzhi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: 芝诺光，实际上只是为了写帅帅光呆，ooc架空光的形象我想的是公式侍光有原创龙套，开车不成的失败产物ooc，架空花街，芝诺光之间没有纯纯的感情只有纯纯的打架很雷，确定要继续吗？如果你看了不要在我看到的的地方骂我拜托了！！！QAQ本来就是深夜写着爽不是认真的！





	花街的土浸着血

诸位看官请听我言：君可知那花街的土壤，是种不活花朵的呀。哪怕浮在上面的如何红灯迷人眼，绿柳缠人臂，烟雾缭绕中夹杂着脂粉香得呛鼻，哎呀呀，那土壤啊，从来都是渗着血的。不管是怎样的达官贵人，搂着怎样的莺莺燕燕，最后还不是化作一捧血水，沉到土里头去了。

在这块土地上啊，就算有花长着，也开不长啊。这条街啊，就有这么一个用人血浇花的人。这人身份可不一般，基本上没有人知道他的名字，每每提到只需单称一个词“太子”，自然有人懂事地不出一声便动起来。花街最隐蔽的那个房间就是属于太子的，被他看中的有男的、有女的，有业务纯熟的，也有还未开苞的。可是啊，不管是怎样的人，一旦被选中咯，就等于一脚踏进了鬼门关。虽然这太子出手阔绰，可和上他的床的，就没有一个还喘着气下来，这钱再多，还能给谁呢？老鸨们也不是完全愿意的，要是辛辛苦苦培出的太夫被选中了，那损失也不是钱可以衡量的，更何况这位太子爷脾性乖戾，来的又频繁，就有老鸨心疼挺着脖子扣人不接客，结果被太子爷硬生生撕裂了手臂，直接吓死过去。这太子就成了花街的心照不宣的死神，要是有一天老鸨和妓子哭着抱在一起，嘿，那肯定是太子又来了。

也还是有人不要命，有人雇了杀手想除掉这位瘟神，也有人为了情人铤而走险，可最后往往都没了消息。那太子在面对如此多的刺杀行动，反而愈来愈频繁地在花街活动，被其摧残的花朵也愈来愈多……可，还有谁敢言敢怒呢？反正这些花不在这折掉，早晚也会在别的地方烂掉的。

诶还真有人悖了太子的意，护了这些个花儿们苟延残喘。我今天要说的这位啊，说来好笑，他不是收钱办事的杀手，也不是为情而战的情郎，他不过是一个过路误入、完全与此事无关的人罢了。但可别扫了诸位的兴致，他的故事可真有意思。

这位过路人呢，一日在大雨中匆匆赶路，戴着斗笠也没看清，居然闯入了花街想要避雨，结果被如狼似虎的美人们吓得四处乱窜，哎呀，这不就闯进了唯一一个清静的地方了吗？他面色绯红、衣裳不整地踉跄着到桌前扶着，喘了半天粗气才发觉这里的不对劲：怎么这里的所有人都缩在角落里流眼泪呢？摘下斗笠，理理凌乱的衣服，过路人有些心虚地往身后藏了藏腰间的刀，伸手把搭在额头上湿漉漉的头发顺到后面，小心翼翼地用他最和善的笑容凑到离他最近的小厮面前讨笑：“这位小哥，打扰了？”

那位小厮年纪并不大，也只是听过太子的厉害，这会倒也只是害怕，还能清楚地回话：“这位爷怕是不知道，我们家姑娘大祸临头啦……”

这位过路人顺着小厮的指示望过去，看着那位被太子指名的姑娘哭得妆花了一脸，和满脸脂肪乱颤的老鸨情同母女般相互抱头痛哭着，这哭声惊天动地，可这场景又实在引人发笑。

“这到底是怎么了？为何如此伤心？“过路人这样发问道。像是刚刚才注意到有外人来到，老鸨一抹脸，挂着鼻涕：”这位爷哟，吸溜——！我们的姑娘啊，要被狼叼去了，吸溜——！我们怎能不伤心啊！“那姑娘在一旁也抽着鼻子，用帕子轻轻擦去眼泪，一双水汪汪的眼睛望过来，真是楚楚可爱惹人怜。

 “这好端端的怎么让狼给叼去了，就不能赶走吗？“

“唉，我看这位爷您是有所不知……“那姑娘还红着眼圈、哑着声音，却仍是细细地给过路人说了来龙去脉，说到那太子残害虐待的手段，几滴泪从眼眶中滚出来，”啪嗒“砸在地上碎了，“我倒是想明白了，”姑娘伸手用帕子在眼角按了按，声音却不抖了，“反正横竖是个死了，我去和他拼上一拼，万一能成，还免了大伙的烦心事，就算不成，也比白白死了好。”

“哎呀我的姑娘啊，你可千万别做傻事啊！”老鸨脸上白粉掉的一块一块的，“花街的姑娘谁不都得受客人的气哇！活着才要紧呐！我们得从长计议从长计议！万一有什么闪失我们得怎么办啊？……你是最最聪明伶俐的，你要给那位太子伺候好了，说不准就能活着回来呢……”

“那多亏妈妈照顾我还不曾受到这样的对待，要是真这样的我也宁愿他弄死我了。不如现在妈妈就把我赶出来，不要再和大伙有瓜葛了，免得到时候还连累你们。”姑娘的眼睛通红通红，绞着帕子，几乎是咬着牙吐出这句话。周围的姑娘们和她关系不错，听到这句“哇”的一声全扑上来，再次哭作一团。

过路人当下就动了恻隐之心，他摸上腰间，掂了掂刀：“姑娘，你要是想做这事，我来助你一助。”

没想到的是，过路人话语刚落，原本还吵吵囔囔哭声一片的众人立马不出一声，眼睛全直勾勾地看着他，上下来回打量着，交头接耳，又都是一幅欲言又止的样子……过路人浑身不自在，手刚放下来又缩起来摸上刀了，放哪里都不是。

——你说这人看上去也不是什么厉害角色，身材中等，说不上单薄可也看不出强壮，这会儿还为了躲雨撞进这儿一身狼狈的……这样的过路人是不是真的能打败太子不说，怕这句大话也不过是心血来潮吧？这些话不管众人说没说出口，反正这个意思是放在这里了。

最后还是那姑娘打破这尴尬的局面了。她这时候哪能顾得上其他？过路人的这副心意就值得她感激了。理理衣裳，姑娘快步走上前，在过路人的跟前深深行了一礼。

“多谢这位爷的这份好意，就算我死了也不敢忘记……只是，这太子的确是凶恶非常，常人怕是也难伤他分毫。刚刚只不过是我这将死之人的妄言罢了，请您千万不要放在心上。”

“不，千万别这样，要是别的事情我也没办法，”过路人急忙扶起姑娘，又急忙松开手，有些尴尬地挠了挠头，“但要是打打杀杀的事，我对自己还是有点自信的。”说到这里，过路人不自觉地扬起一个笑容，笑容中流露出的气势将众人都镇住了！

姑娘的眼中再次滚出泪来，也顾不上擦拭，她紧紧抓起过路人的手：“您要是肯帮我，只要事我能给能做的，无论如何都要为您办成的！”

话音未落，又从后面窜上来一位姑娘，她素日与那姑娘最是要好：“要是您能帮上一帮，我也愿为您做任何事！”

“我……！”“我也……！”大堂里人声鼎沸，以往遇害的妓子们的伙伴也都加入这一疯狂又愚蠢的行当中来。老鸨吓傻了眼，在催促中颤着手遣散了一个又一个妓子，最后把笔往地上一丢，人倒在打翻的墨水里昏死过去。

人数一多，情报也就多了，不管真的假的，太子的形象便在过路人心里有了个模糊的轮廓，虽然不是很明白，但过路人也听过不少富家子弟不学无术只懂得欺负弱小的传闻，在他心里那太子也差不多是这个仗势欺人的形象，更何况那太子每次都神神秘秘地谨慎防备着，想必自己没有多少本事。话虽这么说，可是要怎么突破这些守备呢？如果只有姑娘一个人接近太子，柔弱女子想要制服成年男性还是太难了……

“那……让恩公扮成姐姐的模样……怎么样？”

这下就是莺燕们的领域了，临近太子通知的时间，一群人都忙活起来围着过路人上下其手，刮了胡子换了衣服，弄来了假发画了妆面。姑娘亲自凑上前，在过路人眼角边染了挑红。领路人迷迷糊糊地跟着妓子们的动作，勉强能够蒙混过去了……诶！

穿着多层衣物而行动不便的过路人伸手将武士刀放下，把淬毒匕首揣进自己的假胸前。

太子的跟班准时出现了，黑色短发的青年冷脸进门，冲背对着他坐着的“花魁”甩去一句“跟上”，便再也不想在她身上浪费多余的眼神。

“花魁”起身，趁跟班不注意扶了扶头上的假发，磨磨蹭蹭地跟了上去。

不知拐过几个巷口，绕了几个街道，经过的都是隐蔽的地方。跟班一个劲地朝前走去，丝毫不为身后的“花魁”考虑——  
想来也是正常的，不过这也方便了“花魁”偷偷蹬掉脚上的恨天高拎着长长的衣摆走路。跟班终于停下来，被能够跟上他的速度的“花魁”惊到了一下，之后又被花魁乖巧端庄的外表所蒙蔽，冷言道：“进去。”

过路人屏了呼吸被搜了身，所幸莺燕们为他准备的衣服足够厚，还给他贴心准备了贴胸软垫，足够插入匕首而不被发现。踉跄着被推着往前走，过路人刚一进门，门扇便啪的一下被合上了。房间里还没有人，方便了过路人打量房间的构造，多亏了莺燕们的情报，他之前便大致摸清了隐秘房间的位置，外面的安排想必也一定被莺燕们布置妥当了。过路人不禁感叹，原本的确是临时起意，没想到妓子们的能量这么大，自发行动起来做到了这个地步，如此看来对太子的怨恨一定积蓄已久，就差一个“过路人”而已。想到这里，过路人更觉得自己责任重大，势必要将匕首捅入太子体内。

门外传来了脚步声，过路人急忙端庄背对着门坐好，太子开门便是看到这样一幅灯下美人坐卧图，不过对于太子而言，是不是美人都不重要，他只是想要发泄一下自己的欲望罢了，想到自己还要动手脱衣服，太子便烦躁地揪着“花魁”的脖子将她扯起来：“该做什么心里不清楚吗？”

眼前的“花魁”如同往常一样一幅担惊受怕的样子，磨磨唧唧地伸手给他宽衣，动作慢吞吞不说还打着颤，太子忍不住开口：“你脱得太慢了，脱你自己的。”近来纵欲也不能填补他心中的空虚，他是时候换一种方式了，想到这是他在这里的最后一夜，太子觉得自己得耐着性子，可不能太快就放这个“花魁”死去。

“花魁”害怕地低着头，颤巍巍地把手放到胸前准备松衣，下一刻却一下伸进胸口拔出一把匕首往太子喉间划去！太子立即反应过来钳住“花魁”的手腕，不料那“花魁”立刻松手将匕首丢下而另一手接住，狠狠地捅进太子腹部！

——疼痛、血液、铁锈味……这些东西奇妙地安抚了太子躁动的神经，又点燃了他体内新的火焰。

——成功了！刚这么想着的过路人还来不及高兴，就被太子踢翻在地。——这是个练家子，不好！过路人翻身闪避下一个踢脚，一面抓起矮几朝太子丢去，一面腹诽道，没想到这太子不是个草包。他满打满算地以为只会对娼妓施暴的贵公子不过是个绣花枕头，没想到这花是朵食人花。太子反手抽刀刀落，遮挡住视线的实木矮几像纸片一般被斩断成碎片，木屑飞扬，过路人的身影却仿佛消失在房间中——砰！呛！火花四溅！原是过路人在太子劈矮几时就摸起一旁装饰用的武士刀，又杀至太子身后。可惜这样精彩的偷袭也被太子拦下，刀剑碰撞，而太子连头都没回。而过路人也仿佛预料到偷袭不成一般，刀一被挡下便顺手拔出插在太子腹部的匕首借力往后一跃，脚蹬在墙壁上又是向前一冲，躲开了太子的一击。

两人可以说是势均力敌，身影如同交缠在一起一般，动作迅猛到只余残影，只有金属摩擦和物体破空的声响能让人意识到这里正在进行激烈的战斗。力量冲撞时的气浪惊动了太子的护卫，一队人脚步混乱地跑进来，晃得一身铠甲“吭叮哐啷”，将偌大的房间一下照得亮堂，一处昏暗的地方都没有。

太子被突如其来的强光晃了眼，他眯起眼睛，迷迷糊糊中看见过路人狼狈的模样。原本搭在过路人头上的假发此时半挂在他后脑勺，花魁华丽繁琐的振袖早已被他丢在地上，露出原本穿在最里面的红色单衣，妆也是该花的花，只有眼角的那抹红还是那么勾人——太子忍不住伸舌舔了舔嘴唇，笑了起来，抬手拦住了身后要冲上前去抓捕过路人的护卫。而过路人趁着护卫们愣神的这一会儿功夫，往后一退翻出窗外，落到外面来接应他的姑娘们搭起的软垫那去了。

加雷马的太子慢慢踱步至窗前，花街灯火通明，热闹繁华的街道人声鼎沸，只有这里是一片死寂，只有空气中弥漫的血腥味证明刚刚的恶斗的确发生过。护卫们没得到指示，跪在地上不敢出声，生怕惹怒这位阴晴不定的主子。而在护卫们大气不敢出的这当头，太子极其畅快地大笑了起来。

“找到他。不管他是谁，在哪里都去找到他。”捂着不断流血的腹部，太子冷冷开口道，“不要把他带到我面前，我亲自去见他。我想，我还会在这里多留一段时间。”太子眼中闪烁着发现猎物的光芒。

哎呀呀，这花街的土啊，从来都渗着血不是吗？


End file.
